coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7821 (12th March 2012)
Plot Michelle explains to Carla how she managed to get the contract from Frank's briefcase but swears to Carla that she had nothing to do with his death. Dennis throws a surprise party at the bistro for Rita. As the party at the bistro continues, conversation turns to where the guests were on significant days in history, including when JFK was shot. Lewis slips in to collect his wages. He tells Nick that he is leaving the area. He locks eyes with Audrey but they do not speak. At No.11, Paul tells Eileen that he thinks there is still hope for Lesley. Audrey learns from Nick that Lewis is planning to leave the area. Rita consoles her with a drink. The police question Kevin about the faulty brakes on Frank's car. Sally tells Kevin that everyone thinks she committed the murder; Kevin reassures her that he doesn't. Simon tells Peter that he is the worst dad in the world and Peter leaves devastated. Dennis makes a speech paying warm tributes to Rita, reminding guests how they first met in the Orinoco Club many years ago. Audrey thoughts are clearly about Lewis. Peter returns to the flat alone and finds Carla burning the contract in the sink. She refuses to reveal how she came by it. Eileen tells Sean and Marcus that Paul is upstairs reading to Lesley to help her fall asleep. Sean and Marcus wonder how long Paul and Lesley will remain at No.11. Marcus acknowledges how much Eileen must really love Paul. Audrey goes round to Lewis's bedsit and finds him packed and ready to leave. Peter continues to tidy the flat, tense about Carla's behaviour and devastated about Simon's refusal to return home. Peter inadvertently asks Carla why she didn't wipe prints and blood off the whisky bottle, clearly assuming that she did it. He backtracks when she points out the implication of her guilt in this question. They argue but Peter assures her that he does trust her. Audrey begs Lewis to give her another chance and they reconcile. Peter hands himself into the police and lies, saying that he murdered Frank. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *DC Grant - Orlessa Altass Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Lewis Archer's bedsit - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla breaks down after Peter catches her setting fire to the missing paperwork; and police question Kevin about shoddy workmanship on the brakes of Frank's car. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,510,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes